1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a cooling system for cooling a heating element installed in a movable body such as a vehicle and the like, and more specifically, the present invention is used for efficiently cooling a battery of a hybrid electric-internal combustion engine vehicle that is driven by switching between an internal combustion engine and an electric motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, to cool a battery which supplies an electric motor with electric power, an air blower draws part of its conditioned air that blows into a passenger compartment and supplies the air to the battery.
The conditioned air blowing into the passenger compartment, however, is air cooled by a compressor driven by a drive source such as an engine, an electric motor, or the like. Accordingly, cooling the battery with the use of the conditioned air tends to increase the power consumption of the air conditioning system, and thus, the fuel consumption of the vehicle.